Who's Boss?
by Thundercat1
Summary: Silver is in the mood along with Green, But Green decides to have some fun with him before giving him what he wants, One-shot Yaoi SecondaryShipping, Read and Review please!


(I haven't been very active lately, so here's a one-shot)

Xxx

His vision was fixated on something, he didn't know what it was, but he really _couldn't_ see it, he was caught up in his thoughts, focusing on his 'mental image' What he saw was Green, ahhh yes Green the gym leader, he imaged him, naked and wet, his muscular and well-toned chest. Ahhh so sweet. His muscles dripping wet and his spiky brown hair soaked forced to lay flat covering those seductive green eyes. And his favorite part of his partner, his-

"Silver?" his thoughts were cut off by Green standing behind him, the brunette was just in a towel and soaking wet, Silver felt himself begin to harden at the sight, he looked up at him and smiled when he saw his hair flat, but not covering his eyes, his big green eyes that were basically dripping with lust. Silver smirked seeing the bulged from under Greens towel.

"Hey babe, what do you wannna do?" he asked to older man, a smirk appeared on Greens face. Silver knew that look; they had the same thing on mind. The ginger stood up and looked at his companions lusty eyes.

"You know what I wannna do" he pushed his hair behind his ears; it was longer when wet, but no ware as long as Silvers. Silver stood up, he forced himself _not_ to show how much he wanted this, it was shameful to him. "I know you want it, so let's cut to the case." He said gripping Silvers shoulders; the younger boy grabbed the towel from around the man's waist and throwing it to the floor. Let out a sort of a gasp seeing his boyfriends cock, it was much larger than his own, but he was still a child, Green was a full grown man. Green smirked looking Silver up and down; the boy was so thin and fragile. He loved it. "Well, im naked, your turn" he slowly unzipped the black and red jacket the light eyed boy was wearing. Silver felt himself become wet, he needed this now, he needed it fast.

"Naughhh Green hurry" he groaned at the man was just getting to taking off his black top. Silver stood there in just his pants he hadn't had shoes on to start off with. Green smirked he had gotten Silver to admit how much he wanted it, how much more could he get from him? Green unzipped the child's pants and took them off. Silver was left in his black and white boxers, the budge was noticeable. Green forced his still damp lips onto the gingers, Silver smirked, his whole body trembled in delight. His mouth opened a bit in a gasp and Green took the advantage to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's hot mouth. The kiss finally broke when the two needed air, the boys got closer together, Silver wanted this more than ever, but he didn't want to show any more weakness to Green.

"Boxers off" Green commanded, Silver didn't like being ordered around, but he was _so_ horney, he was in a rush. He took them off and put them in a pile with his other clothing. Green smirked and grabbed Silver by his hair, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to show him 'whose boss.' Green layed Silver on his stomach over the edge of the bed. Secretly Siler loved when the older man took charge, it turned him on. Green spit into his hand and rubbed it on his erected cock; he lifted Silvers legs on to his shoulders and pushed into the boy just a bit teasing him. Silver shifted at this, Green had never teased him before, this plainly sucked. Green smirked seeing Silver act this way, he pushed into the boys small frame hard, he thrust into him fast, once Silver began to moan he pulled out, Silver shifted once more. _'He's such a tease!' _He thought bitterly as Green once again pushed deep into the boy and when he enjoyed it pulled out. This time Green stayed out he kissed Silvers back, "who's my good little slut" Green said, Silver refused to say anything, Green becoming annoyed at Silver stubbornness entered the boy and moved very slowly inside him. He moved slower and slower with every thrust.

"Naughhh! Green go faster goddamit!" Silver exclaimed feeling his cock throb, he hated the power Green had over him now. Green pushed a bit faster at this but remained at a slow agonizing pace.

"Beg me" he grunted slamming all the way into Silver making him moan loudly then pulling out, and resuming his slow thrust. Silver refused to beg for sex. But it burnt he _needed _it, and he needed it _now. _

"Green, p-please f-fuck me faster" he stuttered as Green pulled him back by his hair biting his shoulder roughly.

"I need more, make it more believable." His voice almost sounded….amusing.

"Green please, I need you to fuck me as hard as you can…..I-im your slut" Silver hated the words he was saying, he looked back at the smirking man who was still going slowly into him not even breaking a sweat.

"Detail, I need detail, tell me exactly what you want me to do" Green said. Silver sighed,

"I want you to…..drive your cock into my ass" Silver said,

"Like this?" Green asked slamming into Silvers ass as hard as he could; Silver screamed out in pleasure as Green continued his thrust's harder and faster, Silver smiled back at Green, Green smiled as well. He slammed into the boy several more times. _'It feels so fucking good!'_ Silver screamed in his head and out, Green hit the young boy's sweet spot, Silver bit his bottom lip trying not to show how much he was enjoying it. Silver felt himself reach that point, he groaned as Green grunted Green grabbed Silvers cock and stocked the younger boy as fast as his hand would let him. Silver screamed in extecey as he came. Green grunted loudly as he released his seeds into the underage boy. Green pushed into him a few more time; breathing heavily he pulled out Letting Silver let out an exhausted sigh Silver fell onto his stomach and looked back at Green with a smile, the brown haired man smiled back once more. The two made their way to the top of the bed and layed together. Green shortly fell asleep along with Silver. The two layed there holding ecthother, even in his sleep, Silver couldn't understand why Green made him beg…

Xxx

(Sorry it's so short, if you like this then check out my other story's and on Christmas Eve I'll be posting a one-shot for Silvers birthday, Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading and remember, review!)


End file.
